4-Hydroxy-N-methyl piperidine-4-pyrrolecarboxylate exhibits a potency intermediate between that of codeine and morphine in the hot plate assay, shows no morphine-like physical dependence capacity in monkeys and is long acting. Analgesics, which lack the side-effects of morphine, especially physical dependence capacity, and narcotic antagonists are needed for clinical use in relief of pain and in coping with the drug addiction problem.